Times Have Changed
by werty12
Summary: Everything seems to have been flipped backwards. Rose Weasley in Slytherin? Scorpius Malfoy in Gryffindor? And when they land detention together and face expulsion, some rumors may start to fly...and some of them might be true. On hiatus.
1. Poem Prologue

_ScorpiousxMalfoy_

No, no, no

Certainly not.

I am _not _in Gryffindor. Well, the sorting hat never lies does it?

I tried to recall anything I did wrong to accidentally give it false information.

Surely there was some kind of mistake!

I just got up there and sat on the stool, letting my mind go blank.

I tried not to think about what house I would belong in.

Like it didn't matter to me.

Even though both the sorting hat and I both knew that wasn't true.

I felt the heat rush to my face as the sorting hat yelled those 10 dreaded letters.

The Gryffindors clapped a bit apprehensively, frozen with a bit of shock. I could hear their hushed whispers.

"A _Malfoy _in _Gryffindor?" _As though I couldn't hear them.

It's not like I could help it.

Trust me, if I could, I would switch to Slytherin in a heartbeat.

Hell, I'd even go to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Anywhere _but _Gryffindor.

The sorting hat hates me.

And soon my parents will.

I could just imagine the look of disappointment plastered on the faces.

Mum probably would shake her head. Dad would sigh.

"_The first ever Malfoy that wasn't in Slytherin. The long line of Slytherins. Ruined. Your ancestors would be very disappointed..."_

Having disappointed parents is worse than having them yell at you.

Maybe that's why I was a Gryffindor.

I cared too much.

Too much of a wuss.

And then I made a decision.

I'm not entirely sure how it popped into my mind.

Perhaps it was just my Slytherin blood that gave me that rebellious nature.

To hell with parents.

To hell with ancestors.

I was a Gryffindor now, and I would be proud of it.

_xx_

_RosexWeasley_

Dammit.

I guess James was right. I am a Slytherin. The sorting hat never lies.

And I thought he just said that to tease Albus and I (well, mostly Albus, because I threatened to break his arm if teased me again, and that quickly shut him up)

I could almost hear the gasps and whispers as I walked nonchalantly to the Slytherin table.

"_Rose Weasley? _The _Weasley _girl in _Slytherin? Wow! _A Weasley in Slytherin and a Malfoy and Gryffindor, never thought I'd see the day! The times really _have _changed_"_

As if I couldn't hear them.

And frankly, I didn't care.

Well, I'm not my parents, and people better start realizing that soon.

Unlike my parents, I didn't care about that kind of stuff.

I just cared about my education.

Well, that's only what I let people see, anyways.

The caring part of me started nipping at my brain.

Oh...dad's gonna be pissed.

I'm not a _true _Slytherin, am I?

Sure,

I can always manipulate people to get my way,

I'm rebellious,

I always need to have power and control a situation...

Maybe I _am _a Slytherin.

Hey, but I'm also really intelligent, right?

Why the hell didn't I end up in Ravenclaw?

Well, Mum's smart too and_ she _was in Gryffindor...

Whatever.

Who cares what the parents think?

Certainly not me.

Hell, if I'm going to be in Slytherin I better enjoy it.

And parents weren't about to get in my way.

_xx_

_Author's Note: _A little poem about the sorting to get you all ready for the story. Okay, I really think of myself as more of a poet, but I think I'm going to write the rest of this in story form. I'll give it a shot!

(Virtual hugs to all of you who are reading this)


	2. Old Rivalries Never Die

_Rose Weasley_

**_.._**

"Expecto Patronum!" I tried for probably the millionth time that night, but to no avail.

Nothing. Just a silvery wisp of nothing in particular. I stomped my foot in frustration.

I was smart, so why wasn't I able to do one? I usually conquered every spell within the first time or two, but with this I was failing. I wasn't used to failure. And I was figuring out quick just how much I hated it.

I tried again, and it was the same (if not worse) result.

The only reason I wanted to learn the stupid spell was because Hugo did it easily last summer, and he's two years younger than I am! A fourth year could do it. _I _was supposed to be the smart one! So while Hugo had a beautiful eagle as his Patronus, I had stupid wispy air. It wasn't fair, with just a lazy flick of his wand he could have it.

Ridiculous.

Mum said it was because he was more 'emotional' than I was, and I was more of the 'academic' type, and she too had a trouble with conjuring a Patronus at first.

Again, ridiculous.

I tried again. And again, and again, and again. Rose Weasley wasn't one to give up. Even if it took me years to master it, I would do it.

But considering it was 12 am and I was getting sleepy, I decided to call it a night. There was no use to practicing a spell if I wasn't focused enough. I figured the years of conquering could wait for one night.

I pulled out the Marauder's map the James and I shared after he nicked it from Uncle Harry's desk.

James and I had become quick allies, considering we were both up to no good. But for reasons I cannot fathom, he (and Albus) ended up in Gryffindor. Such a shame. It's much easier to have a partner in crime when you're in the same house.

Anyways, I checked the hallways and Filch and his repulsive cat were two floors above me, so I could easily get by, plus I couldn't see any teachers close by. I could see that some students were out and were likely to get caught, but not me. I was sneaky, like a fox. Maybe that was what my Patronus was. Seemed fitting enough.

Though I had been caught a few times, and I was sure to be expelled if I was caught again. So it was time for my inner fox to really come out, because I was not about to risk being caught.

I exited the Room of Requirement and was on my merry way to the Slytherin dungeons.

**_.._**

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_****__.._  


I quietly snuck my way back into the castle, trying my best to avoid being spotted by Filch, Mrs. Norris, or anyone else who decided to stop by. I couldn't risk being caught again, not with Filch threatening to expel me and McGonagall practically ripping her hair out in frustration with me.

"You could be a great wizard, you know, if you tried! And stopped getting into all of this mischief!" she had scolded me after she caught me lurking the halls last time.

And how could I help it if Julia Vane was such a good kisser? She was taking a lot of extra classes, plus she was in Ravenclaw, so I couldn't see her that often. And when she offers to snog me outside by the lake, how could I refuse?

Anyways, I stealthily rounded the corner to find two things at once, a flame of red hair and Filch about to turn a corner.

Thankfully, Filch was too absorbed in his absurd cat that he was cradling in his arms and I had quick reflexes. So I was able to throw myself in the closest broom cupboard and me, being the gallant Gryffindor I am, pulled the lady with bright red hair in with me before Filch could notice either of us.

I put my hand over her mouth before she could scream, which would be the most likely reaction for a girl. But I was wrong. She _bit_ me. I instinctively pulled my hand away.

_Feisty one_, I thought, _probably a Slytherin_

"What the-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Shush. Filch," I murmured close to her ear, ignoring the sharp pain in my hand.

I couldn't see much, but I could see a shadowy mass bob her head.

I leaned my ear against the door, listening for footsteps, but all I could hear was the quick breathing of the girl and me.

I waited a few more seconds in silence before slowly peeking my head out the door. I didn't see anyone.

"Coast is clear," I whispered and my body swarmed with relief. Until I turned around.

**_.._**

_Rose Weasley_

_****__.._  


"_You," _I whispered hostilely to the blond in front of me.. It was _him. _The one who had made my life hell without even doing anything. It took the Slytherins three years to finally accept the fact that is was not my fault that me and the godawful Malfoy boy had gotten 'switched'.

_Malfoy._

While he was up there being 'Mr. Big Gryffindor' in his first years I was being tormented by his relatives, all because _he _was in Gryffindor, or because my _parents _had killed and defeated their great-grandparents.

Of course the Gryffindors were accepting, and of _course _he always got the special treatment, and of _course _he always had to do everything to beat me, all because he was the one who was actually accepted by his house and of our parents' rivalry. He didn't even have to say anything to me, I knew he did everything in his power to make me look bad and him look good.

Well, two could play at that game.

Because in fourth year, I had actually made something he hadn't. Seeker. He had lost it to Albus, and I don't think I've ever been more proud. So for once, the times had changed.

I was accepted in the Slytherin house, and my popularity got boosted. People realized what good grades I got, how fun I was to be around, and how much of Slytherin I really was, despite who my mother and my father were. And the Malfoy boy couldn't do anything to stop me anymore, because I'm Rose Weasley, dammit! The cool, popular, Slytherin heartthrob.

And now was the perfect time to kick his ass for all the times I had suffered because of him. But unfortunately, Filch interrupted my plans.

**..**

_**Author's Note: **So what do you think so far? Like? Don't like? I want to know!_

_****__.._  



	3. Mcgonogall's Last Straw

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

"_Oh...looook what we have here_," someone wheezed. The Weasley Girl and I abruptly turned turned around in horror to see Filch hunched over with a triumphant grin spread across his features. My stomach immediately sunk. I was caught. And was probably going to be expelled. And it was helping either that he was enjoying it.

It was all probably because of that stupid Weasley girl. She talked to loud, and I''m pretty sure someone could have heard the steam coming from her ears as she stared at me with pure hatred, wondering what she'd do to me.

If anyone could feel hatred it should be _me _towards _her. _She turned my own cousins on me, and now they would hardly even speak to me. Apparently they were disappointed that a _Weasley _could be cooler than I was.

Whatever, I wasn't one to dwell. Once we were expelled I probably would never see her again, so why bother wasting my energy on her?

_Oh, Merlin, Mum and Dad are going to be pissed..._

A smile curled up the caretaker's awful lips as he gingerly set Mrs. Norris on the floor to take me and Weasley by the ear to drag us to who-knows-where. His office? Or even worse...to Mcgonagall. To my dismay, it was the latter.

I tried to keep my heart from spiraling out of control (it must have been beating a thousand times of minute). I wasn't afraid of a lot of things. But Mcgonagall was definitely one of them. Maybe it was because she was the one who truly had the power to expel me. And I wasn't looking forward to homeschooling with my dad.

And what about Julia? I didn't get to see her much as is...and if I were home-schooled it would probably just be sending owls for the remainder of the year. If my parents still allowed that privilege after the headmistress was done with me.

I still had a slither of hope that I might come out with only a few detentions. I found it doubtful after all of the times she had giving me warnings (and a few detentions).

So the girl (I was drawing a blank. I think her name started with an 'R') and I were ordered to sit in Mcgonagall's office while Filch went and fetched her. She was sleeping, so that probably wouldn't make her any happier while she was punishing us.

The second the door clicked behind Filch was when I started talking.

"Look, why do you hate me so much?" I didn't know why I was whispering. Maybe it was because we were in the Headmistress's office and it constantly felt like we were being watched. Or maybe it was the fact that it was dead quiet besides the snoring of the portraits and the majestic Phoenix that stood by her desk.

The Phoenix, who I knew by name now, was snoozing gleefully, totally oblivious to the situation. I wish that were me. Asleep in my dorm and not in this mess. Maybe I should start following school rules.

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

I felt my face grow hot with rage and my heart started thumping really hard. Whether it was fear because of Mcgonagall or anger towards Malfoy, I didn't know. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

"You really don't know do you?" I asked between gritted teeth. I dug my fingernails into my palms, and I was pretty sure I was about to draw blood. "Do you realize what a Hell my life was my first three years here? Everyone shunned me and called me names, all because I was in Slytherin and you weren't." I finished and crossed my arms, too flustered to continue.

"And...how exactly is that my fault?" he asked calmly, though his volume was increasing. His calm voice made me hate him even more.

"And...and you always have to beat me at something! Always the teachers favorite, the most popular person in our year." I huffed.

"So basically, you're telling me that you're jealous of me? I've never tried to beat you at anything. That's probably just something you made up yourself to help you feel better. I don't even remember your name," he drawled in his too-cool-to-care kind of voice.

"First of all, I am certainly _not_-" I started, but Mcgonagall's angry voice pierced through the room, and I knew that any previous conversation-err..argument-was dead.

"Again? Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley I am very disappointed at your lack of responsibility. I told you both that I was down to my last straws and another stunt like this could _easily _get you expelled," she was now at the front of her room, standing in front of her desk but not sitting down. She was dressed in a night gown and a robe.

"And I find it pretty funny to see the two of you together," she said, but her face resembled anything but humor. "Filch tells me you were found together. Kissing, I assume?"

The thought made me want to hurl. I was thinking about exclaiming how much it made me want to vomit, but instead I said in a respectful tone, "No, Headmistress."

It might kill me inside to be respectful, but it might just save my arse. Maybe I could get out of this with only detentions and another howler from Mum.

"Then what were you doing?" she pressed.

"I was saving her," said the blond in an cocky voice.

_He thinks he's so much better than everyone else_

"I don't need saving," I said stubbornly, which earned me an eye roll from Malfoy.

"Look, enough. It doesn't matter what you two were doing, I'm only here for the punishing part. I'm not going to expel you because you both have so much potential and are such good students, just please try harder to stay out of trouble. I don't know how much more of this I can take," she said in an oddly pleading voice, not common for her.

Did I just hear I wasn't her getting expelled? Music to my ears! My body filled with glee at the thought of not getting expelled. I don't think I could take the look from Mum as I got of the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes aflame and her hair cackling. It made me shudder.

I waited for Mcgonogall to add the 'but' to her plea.

"But, for every action there is a consequence. You will each get detention Monday thru Friday and every other Saturday for four months. An hour each day. Oh, and another stunt like this will earn you a one-way ticket on the Hogwarts Express," and with that, Mcgonagall left the room.

But just as we got up to leave, she poked her head back in the room, "Oh, almost forgot. You will be serving it together. And come to my office right after supper,both of you. We will further discuss your detentions. Goodnight."

_.._

**Author's Note:**_ Reviews are greatly appreciated. Too all of you who reviewed, here's a virtual cookie. And right now, I want to make a promise to all of you. It's not going to be the cliché 'I hate you but now I love you' thing. There _will _be many twists:)_

_And do you guys think I use too much italics? I've been noticing that._


	4. TearyEyed Girlfriends

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

I barely ate that morning at breakfast, which was actually a big shock because for one, French Toast is one of my favorite foods. And two, I was known for my eating. A lot of the time, especially after a Quidditch Game, I could eat more than the guys.

I wasn't fat or anything, I was able to keep a very healthy weight between all of that quidditch I did and I went on regular runs outside during my rest hour.

I really don't know why I ran. Perhaps it was because I didn't like the idea of rest or relaxation. I always had to be moving, to do something productive. I felt like it was wasting precious time just sitting and doing nothing. I always had to be working on a tough spell, exercising, raising my 102 % in Herbology to a 110%. _Something_ useful. And detention would be a big waste of my time.

I looked over at Malfoy, to see if he was upset at this as I was. He didn't look any different, he was just talking in obvious excitement, waving his arms everywhere. Showing off again.

My friend, Emma Greengrass, was noticing my glum mood.

"What's wrong?" she pressed, and I didn't know if she just wanted the dirt or truly cared why I was down. It didn't matter.

"I have detention for four months," I said, staring at my mass of syrupy bread. "And your cousin is very unpleasant." I didn't wait for a reply, just went to the nearest door that led outside to start stretching for my run.

_.._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

I don't know why that Rose girl was being so bitter. She gets to spend four months with me. I'm not trying to sound cocky or anything, but that would be a _privilege_ for most girls. I was constantly being flirted with, and asked out by many girls.

Now, I know what you all are thinking and I want you to get that from your head this very instant. Contrary to popular belief, I am_ not_ a player. It's _them _who play _me. _Just toss around my heart like it's some kind of toy.

They go out with me for a week and get bored, then go to the next guy and go crying to their friends about how I broke their heart. It's pathetic, really.

In the middle of fifth year, I had decided that I was done being thrown around. I now choose who I want to date wisely. And not just base them on looks, but also intelligence, how much they care, and if they actually like me for me, and not just what I look like.

And I've been with Julia for a year and a half.

Maybe I liked how Rose hated me, and wasn't the same as any other girl. But then again, she didn't even know me and hated me for all of the wrong reasons. I decided I didn't like it. She hated me for no reason at all.

Whatever, I told myself I wouldn't dwell, so I didn't. I was going to enjoy sitting here and talking to Julie under this big oak tree on a lazy Saturday. I would enjoy this rare moment where she didn't have homework, or another club to attend to. I wasn't going to let detention or Rose or both bother me at all.

"Scorp? Scorpius?"

I snapped out of my trance and into the confused brown eyes of Julia.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Are you okay? You seem...distant, did something happen?" her wide eyes were now replaced with concern instead of confusion.

I sighed, "I'm fine, it's just I have detention for four months, everyday after school."

"What happened? Did you get caught last night?"

"Yea," I said, rubbing the back of my neck and looking at her wearily, awaiting her reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry Scorpius! I didn't mean for you to get caught, it's all my fault!" she gushed, and she looked close to tears. I didn't think she would react _that _much.

"Calm down, calm down. It's alright. I'm used to detention." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But _four months_? Scorp, that's ridiculous. We don't get to see each that often as is," she said in that sad tone of hers.

"I know, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it."

She nodded understandingly and I pulled her in for a tight hug, but I quickly let go once I saw a flame of bright red hair over her shoulder. Rose was the last person that I wanted to see.

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

Just as asked, I was in Mcgonagall's office right after supper. In fact, I was the first one there. Which was quite odd considering I usually couldn't be places on time for my life, and now I was _early. _

I figured if I was there on time, she might just lighten my load, or hopefully allow me to work on my own, or anyone _but _Malfoy. But she was a smart lady, and knew that I didn't like him. She was doing this all on purpose.

Before I could think more, the blond-headed git entered the room, but I pretended not to notice. I continued to stroke Fawkes' feathers nonchalantly and hoped Malfoy would also ignore me.

But are my wishes every granted? Usually not.

"Umm...hello," he said awkwardly.

I didn't answer, but simply shrugged, my back turned to him. I continued to stroke the Phoenix, he seemed to almost purr in delight.

I didn't have to endure anymore of it, because I heard the headmistress start to open the door, and we both ran to our seats. We sat in the same ones as last night.

She came in and this time sat at her desk, apparently not as angry as she was last night, and she had on her usual stern face. Which was always a good sign.I waited for our punishment.

"Today, you will both be polishing the trophies in the trophy room for one hour. You will do so every time you have detention unless I give you other instructions. I want every trophy to be clean as a whistle, and no arguing. With no magic," She held out her hand, and we both reluctantly gave her our wands.

"Thank you. I suppose you both are wondering why I'm making you two work together.

"Well, for one, I know your disliking towards each other and it is inevitable for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to argue. It will add to your punishment. Two, I can tell you both will make a great team. And who knows, if you work together well I might just let you off for the last month or two.

"Here are the cleaning supplies, after one hour I will come in and tell you to leave. You are dismissed," she said and turned to some paperwork at her desk.

_**..**_

_**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who write reviews, and to all of you who don't write reviews. This is my first multi-chapter story on here and I appreciate all of your support:)_

_**..**_


	5. A Howler & Persistence

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

The first time we had detention, she didn't talk to me at all. Or the second. Or the third. And by the fourth I was determined to strike conversation, because I needed someone to distract me from the pain in my left arm from scrubbing so much, and it was boring as hell to scrub names that meant nothing to me for an hour.

I purposely was cleaning a trophy next to her to try and talk. I noticed that she was polishing a trophy with her mom's name without even batting an eye.

I saw my opportunity, "Does that...bother you at all? Your parents being so famous? Nine times out of ten I get a chocolate frog with one of them on there," I laughed, but she didn't respond. "Well, does it?"

She shrugged.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know."

She sighed, "I suppose it does, you know, always being compared to them. But I've gotten used to it," she said, and moved to another one to polish, this time one of her uncle's many trophies. Again, she didn't seem to mind. "They're famous. They did a lot of great things. I just have to live with it," she said, and didn't talk to me for the remainder of the time. But I was okay with that, it was a start. And maybe we could start to be friends and make this experience a lot less miserable.

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

I had to admit, it got pretty boring doing absolutely nothing for the hour, and it really was making my arms sore. And I also hated the fact that I was tempted to talk to Malfoy, and what made it even worse was polishing my parent's trophies. But thankfully, that was my last day, because this Saturday we didn't have detention.

On a good note, I hadn't gotten my Howler yet, maybe Mcgonagall didn't contact my parents (which was doubtful), or maybe that three-paged long apology made Mum realize that I really was sorry (when I really wasn't). It had been a week and still no word, but the waiting was torture.

So there I was, trying to impress my most recent crush, Bennett Zabini at breakfast (to no avail, he was as clueless as ever) when I seemed to have spoke to soon. There it was, in a scarlet envelope, my dreaded Howler.

Let's see, this was my fourth Howler in my time at Hogwarts. I figured I would open it just to get it over with. I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the worst. And the worst came.

"ROSE JANE WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU GO AND GET YOURSELF DETENTION _AGAIN_! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! YOU REALLY NEED TO START FOCUSING MORE ON YOUR EDUCATION AND NOT SNEAKING OUT AT NIGHT, YOUNG LADY! AND I SWEAR, NEXT TIME YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS, I WILL PULL YOU OUT OF SCHOOL IF YOU AREN'T ALREADY EXPELLED! I Love you, Mum."

I felt like I wanted to die, everyone in the great hall was staring at me. It wasn't just _any _Howler. It was a Howler from _Hermione Weasley_, the world famous wizard. Everyone always looked forward to my Howlers, apparently it's so interesting to hear it. James had gotten a few Howlers also, and the one that was from Uncle Harry drew everyone absolutely nuts.

I pretended not to notice their eyes and continue to eat nonchalantly. Yea, I decided, it would be nice dieing right about now.

People eventually lost interest and returned to their breakfast, as if nothing had happened. The room was now filled with the usual chatter.

The second I was being ignored again, I dashed out of the Great Hall and into the first place I could think of, The Room of Requirement.

I stormed through the halls, anger and adrenaline running through me. How could she? Sending a Howler for everyone to hear. How humiliating! She could have at least just sent an angry letter for me to read, not for the whole school.

Even though nobody was around, I blushed at the look Bennett gave me before I left. A _laugh. _Out of everybody in the Great Hall, he probably could have heard it the best. My blush deepened at the thought of seeing him again, no doubt he would tease me for it.

And that Malfoy boy too, he would just _feed _off of this.

I checked the halls and angrily stepped towards the Room of Requirement. I paced it three times, chanting the same sentence over and over again, it was challenging with my mind clouded with agitation.

_I need a place to practice a spell. I need a place to practice a spell. I need a place to practi-_

But I couldn't think any longer, because Scorpius' hand was on my arm and he was smirking, "Quite a letter, huh?" he said with an annoying smirk.

I couldn't think for about three seconds. I noticed his eyes were the exact blue-grey as his shirt was, and it looked like he had forgotten to brush his hair that morning, his already messy hair looking crazier.

"Shut up," I whispered, but my tone was still angry and impatient.

"So what do you need the Room of Requirement for?" his smirk grew wider. I wanted to slap that smirk right off of his face. Cocky bastard. It wasn't until then that the words actually registered.

"Wait...how do you know about the Room of Requirement?"

"My dad knew about it too, you know? It's not all about your family all of the time!"

"What? I don't think that! That's what everyone else thinks."

"Whatever," he said with finality, "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't see why that's any of your business, Malfoy" I said in irritation .

Mum already made me mad, and definitely did not need this right now. I stomped my foot in frustration.

"Why don't you just go?" I said pleadingly.

"Because I'm persistent like that," he shrugged and leaned against the wall, "I can stay here all day if I need to.

"More like annoying."

"Annoying, persistent. Is there really a difference?"

"Fine. If you must know, I am practicing a spell, now if you would kindly leave me be, it would be must appreciated," I said, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

His eyes lit up, "Can I help?"

"I don't need you."

"Of course you do, now lets go practice it," he said stubbornly.

"If I let you help me, will you at least try to be lest annoying?"

"I'll try," he said, the smirk on his facing stretching so far I thought it might fall off.

_.._

_**Author's Note:** Reviews? Pretty please? :) Thank you everyone._

_.._


	6. Unwanted Help & Quidditch

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

"Expecto Patronum!" he said, and then a silvery mass swirled around, until finally taking shape. Into a **butterfly **of all things. A pretty little **butterfly. **

I laughed. Really hard. And I'm pretty sure that Scorpius felt self conscious about it, with the blush that was forming on his cheeks. I almost felt bad for laughing at him. Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I don't have a heart. But, it was funny, so I laughed anyways.

"Your Patronus is a _butterfly? _Oh, look at Mr. Macho Gryffindor,_" _I said in a deep voice before I doubled over in laughter again.

"At least I can make one. You know, I don't have to help you with this," he said crossing his arms, clearly offended.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your help. You just did anyways. Do you have some sort of obsession with helping people?"

"There's no problem with being nice!"

"Well, you're better off looking out for yourself."

"Why do you say that?" he said.

"Personal experience."

"I guess I just like to make people happy." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm not very happy right now."

"Are you ever happy?"

"Frequently, actually," I said.

"Whatever, let's just get back to what we we're here for. To make a Patronus, I want you to think of the happiest memory you can think of. Concentrate with all of your might. Closing your eyes might help."

I did what he said (which was rare, I hardly listen to what people say) and closed my eyes, going in the depths of my brain to find what made me happiest.

Bennett Zabini made me happy, definitely. But it wasn't near strong enough.

My family made me really happy, but I needed a specific memory.

I searched through my brain waiting for something to jump out at me.

I had found it. Getting off of the Hogwarts Express, in the excitement of learning magic. Of the hopeful feeling of being able to hex James when he teased me and Albus. The happiness of making new friends. And all of that learning! It didn't get better than that.

I tried to focus on that and not the sad one that came directly afterwards. Getting shunned in Slytherin, getting harassed because Scorpius was the first Malfoy in Gryffindor, like it was somehow my fault. Not having any friends besides Albus and maybe James (but he was more like an ally).

I quickly pushed that last one out of brain and focused on the first one.

But did it mean anything anymore, if it was quickly followed by devastation? Whatever, it didn't matter. Happy, happy, happy! Think of a happy memory, Rose.

"Uhh...Rose?"

I snapped my eyes open, I had forgotten he was even there.

"Are you going to ever say the spell?"

"Oh...yeah."

I closed my eyes again, concentrating on the first memory and blocking out the second the best that I could. Happy. Happy Happy. Only happy memories.

Playing tag with Albus when we were little.

Bennett Zabini.

Having Mum and Dad tell me they're proud of me.

Accomplishing a tricky spell.

Turning in an assignment 2 weeks early.

All of that mixed into one big bowl of happy. I was sure it would work.

"Expecto Patronum!"

I opened my eyes. No better than I had earlier.

I angrily stomped my foot.

"You have a habit of doing that, don't you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Stomping your foot. When you're angry."

"What? I do that?"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Well, you help people to much, and I apparently stomp my foot too much. Nobody's perfect."

_.._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

Rose can be quite infuriating. She doesn't get one thing right and it's like the world is going to blow up. She really needs to learn to relax. Or see a therapist. _Something._

And she's also hard to teach. Well, at least for things she's not naturally good at. Like Patronusses (Or is it Patroni?). And understanding why people do nice things for each other without getting anything in return. She apparently cannot grasp the concept.

It makes me feel good that others feel good. But she didn't seem to feel good after one hour of practicing. She looked like she was about to rip her hair out, kind of like Mcgonagall whenever she catches me sneaking out. What was up with women and getting so frustrated?

However, she did do something that surprised me, as we left the Room of Requirement she mumbled something. And I was pretty sure of what she was saying, but I needed to hear it again just to be sure.

"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath, as if it pained her to say it.

"Wait...what's that? Sorry, can't hear you," I said, but I was sure she knew I was lying because I couldn't help the grin on my face. I cupped my hand around my ear so it looked like I was trying to hear her.

"Thanks," she said, now almost at a normal level.

"What? You've got to speak up, Love. I can't hear what your saying."

She inched closer "THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME," she yelled as she was close to my face.

"Ah, that's better. And it was my pleasure"

She punched my arm (which I assumed was some sort of weird way she displayed affection) and it kind of hurt, even though I would never admit that. We went our separate ways for now. We would be stuck together again the next week. Though I'm not sure I minded.

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

I spent the rest of the weekend obsessing over what I did wrong. I had done everything he asked for: closed my eyes, summoned up a happy memory, then waving my wand. So why the hell wasn't it working? How come _he _could do it? _Of course_ he could do it. He could do anything. But his Patronus being a butterfly certainly made it lessen the blow that he was better at it than me.

I figured I needed some quality cousin time to get my mind off of it. Perhaps I could ask Albus if he wanted to practice Quiddtch or something. He helped me relieve stress better than anyone. His presence simply calmed me. So I marched up to the Owelry and attached my letter to my owl to bring to Albus. My message was simple:

_Dear Albus,_

_Quidditch? Be there in five minutes._

_Love,_

_Rose_

I tied my hair in one of my ponytails that I kept on my wrist at all times (you never know when you'll need one) and was on my way the Quidditch field for some much needed relaxation. Most people wouldn't consider that extreme sport as relaxing, but like I said before, doing something productive was what I craved to do.

I comfortably swung my leg over the broomstick, feeling at home. I cut through the air and was about thirty feet off the ground or so when I saw Albus. I waved. He waved back and grabbed his broomstick.

"The usual?" he yelled to me.

"Yep!" I called.

We usually played a game together that was quite fun. Since we were both seekers, when it was just the two of us we competed to see who could catch the Snitch first. It was fun since we rarely got to play against each other.

He gracefully floated up into the air where I was.

"Something the matter, Rose?" he asked, holding the gleaming gold ball gingerly in his fingers, almost caressing it. Us seekers took the Snitches very seriously.

I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Thanks for coming out here with me. Can we just start?"

He nodded understandingly. "Alright, if you say so, Rose. You know I'll always be here if you need me. Ready? One. Two. Three. GO!" he let go of the gold ball and it quickly zoomed out of sight.

I ditched Albus and raced across the whole perimeter of the field, scanning the field and hoping it would reflect the sun's light in my eyes. That always made it easiest to catch. But, like usual, I wasn't lucky.

I looked over at Albus who was doing the same thing I was, searching but not finding. I noticed that some people had come to watch us. I saw some of Albus' friends but none of mine. I wonder if the-

But my thoughts were cut short, because I noticed the little gleaming ball not four feet from me. I instinctively reached out my hand to grasp it, but it was too quick. It zoomed off towards the right and I quickly followed.

Albus either saw it too, or saw me chasing after something because we were soon neck-and-neck and outstretching our arms (which wasn't fair, because Albus was taller than me and had longer arms). We were so intent on the ball that neither of us noticed the fast approaching yellow and black tower at the east side of the field.

I noticed it just in the nick of time to pull upward, barely saving myself from a collision. "ALBUS!" I shrieked, but it was too late. Albus already hit it and was hurtling towards the ground.

_**..**_

_**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your kind reviews. They motivate me:)..oh and so do Girl Scout Cookies:D Oh and I have a question: Would you rather have shorter, more frequent updates(like the ones I've been doing), or longer and less frequent updates? I'm on spring break and have lots of extra time on my hands._

_**..**_


	7. Autographs & Broken Seekers

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

Mum, Dad, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry all came to visit Albus, and to hear the news from Madam Pomfrey on how bad he was hurt. This received a lot of unwanted attention from students. What really made me angry was that some first year that was in the bed next to Albus' asked them all to sign his cast. I mean, they were there to watch after their broken relative, not to sign autographs! But _of course_ they signed it anyway. I guess it didn't really matter much because Albus was asleep.

Hugo was there and so were all of my cousins: James, Lily, Molly, and Lucy. Hugo was crashed out in an arm chair, while a very bored James was drawing on Hugo's face with a quill. It was only a matter of time before Aunt Ginny noticed to tell him to stop. Lily was working on a potion's essay, and Molly and Lucy were silently arguing over who-knows-what again.

As for me, I was sitting right by Albus, like I had been the whole time, and filled with extreme guilt. Albus was my best friend, my cousin, and if I had yelled at him sooner he probably wouldn't be here right now, Mum, Dad, Ginny, and Harry wouldn't have to take time off of their demanding jobs, and my cousins and I wouldn't be sitting her on this lovely weekend, bored out of our minds.

The adults were talking to Madam Pomfrey, so I was the only one by Albus. I held his hand and leaned my head against the cool bead railing. It felt good.

"I'm sorry Albus, I'm so stupid," I said, but I knew he couldn't hear me. So instead, I tuned into what the adults were saying just a few feet away.

"He's going to be just fine, you have nothing to worry about," Madam Pomfrey assured. We all breathed a sigh of relief. "...but he_ is _broken pretty badly. He will have to be bed ridden for at _least _a month. And definitely no Quidditch for the rest of the year."

I heard Aunt Ginny murmur an, "Aww..man," out of everyone, she was the one who cared most about Quidditch.

That's it, I blew it. Albus wouldn't be able to the things he loved the most. I felt tears sting my eyes, which was pretty rare for me, so it meant that I was truly sad. Gosh, how stupid I felt!

The adults came over and Uncle Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't feel bad Rose. It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

Even though I tried to keep the tears from coming, I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek and a lump was growing in my throat.

"But Uncle Harry," my voice cracked. "If I would have told him to stop sooner-"

"It doesn't matter. You did all you could do. Albus will tell you the same thing once he wakes up."

"Hey, Harry I wish we could stay, but we really have got to go," Dad said as he put his wand back in his pocket. He had just finished talking to someone with his Patronus. Dad walked over to give me a hug.

"It's alright, Rosie, I love you," and went to say bye to Hugo and my cousins. Mum gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and same with Aunt Ginny (who was also teary-eyed, which was rare for her too). One last hug from Uncle Harry and they were off.

I wished they could stay longer and ease the guilt off of me more, because I was wearing it pretty heavily now.

_.._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

I stared at the sign in disbelief. _Seeker Tryouts This Friday, _it read. Why would Gryffindor need a new Seeker? Had something happened to Albus? Worry started to spread inside me. Albus was my friend, and I needed to see him right away. I shared a dorm with him, and he wasn't there. I checked the common room, and he wasn't there either.

I went to the Hospital Wing.. Sure enough, Albus was in the last bed, and Rose was in a chair next to him, her head on the railing. But aside from that, nobody was there. I wondered if Rose was asleep.

Albus didn't look so good. One eye was bruised and purple, and several cuts slashes his face and shoulders, I was thankful that I couldn't see the rest of his body. I didn't like to see anybody hurt. He looked barely awake.

"Hey Albus," I said, sitting in a chair that was on the opposite side of the bed than Rose. "How're you doing?"

"Shhh," he hushed, "You'll wake Rose."

I looked over and she was peacefully sleeping. Her shoulders were heaving with deep, slow breaths. I wondered if she missed today's classes. It was lunch now, and I hadn't seen her at all this morning

"Has she missed all of her classes?" I said, but quieter this time so she wouldn't wake. I knew if she was missing classes, it was serious.

"Yea," he said hoarsely. He looked so..._broken. _"She was up all night, Madam Pomfrey actually let her rest, I figured the teachers wouldn't mind if she missed some of her classes for today."

I smiled to myself, Rose _did _care for people, a select few, but she did care. She was willing to stay up all night for him. I didn't what cool facade she put up, she _cared. _And I couldn't wait to tease her about it.

"They said I can't play Quidditch for the rest of the year. Madam Pomfrey said it wouldn't be wise. Well, it doesn't matter. The seasons half over anyways."

And though I felt guilty for asking, I did anyways. It had been gnawing at my brain the whole time."Hey...Albus? Would you maybe mind if _I _tried out for seeker?"

He coughed. "Not at all."

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I woke up. I woke up happily, I couldn't remember what it was about, just a vague happiness mixed in with a dream I couldn't grasp. After about thirty seconds, the grogginess of sleep wore off and I realized where I was.

I gasped and flung off of the chair, my muscles screaming in protest. I ignored it.

Oh no! Had I missed school? I didn't mean to sleep. I checked my wristwatch: 5:20. Dinner started in ten minutes. I groaned, why hadn't anyone woken me up? I missed a full day off class. Oh! And I wasn't able to turn in my Transfiguration essay. Well, it wasn't due for another week but I liked to-

"Rose, calm down. Your teachers know you missed class," Albus' calm voice calmed me.

I sighed. "Albus you're okay," I said, relieved. Any thought of school immediately left my brain. Albus was alright, and that's all that mattered.

I heard my stomach rumble, but I ignored it. I sat back down on the chair. Albus had apparently heard it too and said, "I'm fine, Rose, go eat." He certainly didn't look fine, what with all of the scratches and bruises.

"But-"

"Go on."

"Ugh. Okay, fine," I said, too tired to put up a fight. I groggily made my way to the door and stumbled on the stairs on my way out, still disoriented from sleep.

_.._

"You care," Scorpius said simply as we scrubbed the granite steps of the Great Hall that evening. Mcgonagall had decided to mix it up this week.

"You should be more specific, Scorpius," I said, not looking up from a particularly hard stain I was scrubbing with my left arm, because my right arm was too sore from polishing the trophies.

"Hey, you actually said my name."

"So?"

"You usually call me Malfoy."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just get on with your point."

"I saw you in the Hospital Wing, with Albus. You _do _care about people. And do help them."

"How was I helping him?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"You gave him company and never left his side."

"Well I love Albus, I've known him since birth. We're best friends."

"Wow, _you _love someone?"

"Hey!" I said, offended and now looking up from my stain. "I'm not totally heartless, you know. Just because I'm not the nicest to you doesn't mean I don't love anyone else. I _do_ love me family and my friends. I'm not heartless, Malfoy" I was almost yelling.

"Jeez, alright. You don't need to blow up," I wasn't listening.

Gosh, I hated him. He thought so little of me! Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't love. Or that I can't have friends. I _do _care about people more than myself, just not any random person like 'Noble Gryffindor' over there.

Gosh, I was fuming. And I guess that was a good thing, because I scrubbed so hard that I got the stain out.

_**..**_

_**Author's Note:** Aww, you guys are the best! I love to read your reviews!_

_**..**_


	8. Another Meeting in the Broom Cupboard

_.._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

"Word around the street is that you got caught shagging Rose Weasley in a broom cupboard. _Rose Weasley! _And that's why you got detention!"

I nearly spit out the pumpkin juice that I was drinking all over Taylor Jordan, who was grinning like mad.

"Where on Earth do you hear _that _from?" I asked her incredulously. I had feared that this moment would come. I wondered why it had taken it so long to get back at me. How many people knew?

"Is that a yes?" she asked, the grin spreading wider on her face.

"No it is certainly not! Now where did you hear that from?"

"I heard Zabini talking about with his friends earlier today in library," she said, suddenly looking crestfallen, probably because she didn't have any interesting gossip. She lost interest and turned back to her friends to probably spread rumors about something else.

If Taylor Jordan had heard it, it was probably already spreading like wildfire. She probably told at _least _fifteen people before coming to me about it. And not to mention her annoying group of giggling girls.

Oh, no. What if Julia heard it? I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. This definitely wasn't worth arguing over, so I made a mental note to talk to her as soon as possible. I looked over my shoulder at her at the Ravenclaw table. She was laughing and talking just like normal.

I breathed a silent sigh relief. I would talk to her by the tree-our tree-later today.

And then I wondered how Rose would react, but when I looked up she wasn't there. She was at breakfast and the classes after that, had she gone and seen Albus? Yea, that was probably where she was.

I got up from the table. I needed to tell her I was sorry, and I needed to tell her about the circulating rumors. I wanted me to tell her about them first, and not let someone else tell her.

As I got up, I could have sworn I heard something come from the group of girls that sounded a lot like, "Going to go snog the Weasley Girl again, Malfoy?"

I ignored it (I had much bigger problems on my hands) and walked to the Hospital Wing.

But on my way, I heard crying. A girl crying. Sobbing, actually. There are a few things I cannot stand, and crying girls is one of those things. So after further investigation, I found that the source was coming from a broom cupboard.

I apprehensively turned the doorknob and quietly opened the door. I couldn't see much, just that signature red hair on a certain girl with her hands on her face.

"Go away," she said, but it was muffled by her hands. I ignored her and walked in, before closing the door behind me. It was almost pitch black.

I felt around for a light switch, but I didn't find one. Upon further investigation, I found a single light bulb with a string attached. I pulled it and the small closet was filled with beams of light from just the small light bulb. I found a trunk to sit on, that was facing directly towards her, who was also sitting on something.

It was quiet for a moment, until I whispered, "Talk to me, Rose."

She still wouldn't look up from her hands and sniffled before repeating, "Go away."

"No. What happened?"

"Does it even matter?"

"Of course it does," I didn't know Rose very well, but I knew she wasn't the type of girl to go around crying all of the time, nerveless _sobbing. _So something big must have happened to make her start crying. Was it Albus? I was sure that was part of it, but there had to be something else there. Had she heard the rumors?

"Go away."

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

She mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"What?"

She mumbled again, but I really couldn't hear her this time(unlike the time outside the Room of Requirement).

"You should speak up."

"I said," she told me finally looking up at me. "Why must you get into everyone's business all of the time? It's quite infuriating."

I lost my train of thought. I had never actually looked into her eyes before. They were and interesting color. Blue _and _brown. Brown was definitely the dominating color, but inside were minuscule little flecks of different blues and greens. And though the whites of her eyes were red and swollen, they were a pretty color nonetheless.

"I asked you a question."

"...What? Oh, yes," I said, snapping out of my trance, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. But, believe I or not, I actually care."

"More like nosy," she said, sniffling again. And even though she tried to act tough, her voice cracked on that last part. He never thought she could look so vulnerable. Or be such a...such a..._girl_. Doing girly things like crying.

"So why are you crying?"

"I still don't see why that's any of your concern."

"It's not. But don't you remember, my persistence?"

"Ah, how could I forget?" she said, rolling her eyes before rubbing them. "Well, to tell you the truth, ever since I met you, nothing in my life has seemed to be going right."

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

"And is this my fault...?"

"I didn't say that. Just think about. You 'saved' me, and that landed me four months in detention. I nearly killed Albus. I got a Howler from my Mum, and now, the guy I admire most is spreading around rumors about how you and I shagged in a broom cupboard. And I'm not going to even get into the whole thing about us getting switched in first year. It's all a chain reaction, really. Like-"

"Lie a domino affect."

"Precisely."

His face showed nothing but pity. I hated that. I didn't want his pity, for him to feel sorry for me.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry-"

"Look, I don't need your sympathy, okay?" I huffed as I felt fresh tears stream down my face for no apparent reason. I was _not _a sissy. I do _not _cry. It was just too much to take in at once. The heavy weight on my shoulders was getting too much to bare, and Scorpius wasn't making me feel any better.

I stood up and reached for the door knob, but two hands caught my wrists. He held me perfectly in front of him, and he wasn't letting go.

"Let. Go!" I grunted as I tried to pull away, but to no avail. I figured it was no use. I stopped and looked at him.

His grey eyes locked with mine. And as he wiped a fresh tear that was sliding down my cheek, I felt something unfamiliar boiling inside of me.

"Don't cry Rose," he whispered as he wiped another tear from my other cheek. And then he was hugging me, a friendly sort of hug.

And that, right then was what I needed. Not the talking, not the sympathy. Because sometimes words weren't enough.

_.._

_**Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing this. And now it is time to drag my night-owl butt to bed, because 1:35 in the morning. So goodnight (or morning). **Reviews are always appreciated.**_

_**..**_


	9. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

_.._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

That's fine, it's totally okay. Just rip my heart, why don't you? Tear it right down the middle. Put nearly two years just down the drain. And then I'll pretend to be okay with it, I'll pretend like I'm happy for you and what the best, but in reality I want you all to myself. And I don't even care how selfish that sounded.

I couldn't get her words from my mind. Julia's. They kept replaying in my mind like a broken record. She had been oddly distant the whole day, and I asked her what it was. I regret asking.

"Look Scorpius, this is never easy. But-but I don't think this can go on," she said, her large eyes were brimmed with tears.

You don't think 'this' could go on? What is 'this'? Wasn't our relationship much more than that? Apparently not to her.

"Look," I said, feeling my voice crack, "I know you probably heard the rumors but-"

"Scorp,"-I now hated how she called me that- "I know they're not true, it's, well it's for a different reason."

She couldn't even look me in the eyes. She was staring off to her right and twirling a stray lock of dark brown hair.

"Well, what's the reason?" my voice was low, almost a whisper. I was afraid my voice was going to crack again. I'm not sure why I asked, because I sure as hell didn't want to know.

"I've met someone else, I'm sorry, I never met to hurt you-" she said the last part quickly.

I cut her off by standing up and now _she _was crying. If anyone had the right to cry it was _me_. But I didn't. I shrugged off her arm and walked away, with only a, "Goodbye Julia."

And I left my heart with her.

I didn't even care who it was, but I found myself looking over my shoulder. And I saw her run into the arms of none other than Bennett Zabini. The same guy who had made Rose sob in a broom cupboard, and now hemade _me _want to sob in one.

I was familiar with him, since our dads were close friends we were often in each other's company, but we usually ignored each other. He claimed he would _never _associate with, and I quote, "A dirty Gryffindor and a pureblood disgrace' And that was quite funny, actually. Because no one, not even my parents (or his parents), cared about blood purity anymore.

"Oi! Malfoy!" he called. Wasn't it already enough? Did they have to rub it into my face even more? Hadn't she realized she broke my heart enough?

I kept walking before I turned around and hexed his ass. One, for taking my girlfriend, and two, for starting those rumors about me and Rose. But apparently Zabini was cruisin' or a bruisin', because he caught up with me and put a big hand on my arm.

"Hey, Malfoy, I was talking to you."

I shoved his arm off of me.

"And I ignored you."

"Who do you think you are, making my girlfriend cry like that?" he said once he caught up to me. That was when I turned around.

"Who do you think _you _are," I spat. "I'll have you know she was my girlfriend for nearly two years until thirty seconds ago."

"Really? Well she's been my girlfriend for close to six months now."

I felt my face fell. I looked over at Julia, who was sobbing like mad.

"Scorpius! I-I I didn't want to hurt your feelings I thought-"

"To just wait until later to hurt even more? Do you _enjoy _this? Tell me, what did I do to deserve this? I've been nothing but good to you," I said, the rip in my heart getting larger and larger by the second.

"I know, I know!" she said desperately. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did," I said flatly, not about to show my emotions. It didn't look good to just burst out crying.

_'Show no weakness, my Scorpius. They will feed off of that,' _is what my father would say.

Zabini 'tisk tisked'. "It's such a shame, Malfoy," he drawled, with a very bored expression on his face.

"What's a shame, _Zabini_?" I asked, and the adrenaline pumping through my veins was almost more than I could bare.

"You couldn't turn out as great as your father," he said, and let me tell you, I've never wanted to hex anyone more.

_Self control Scorpius, self control._

"Don't," I sad through gritted teeth, "you _dare_ bring my father into this."

He smiled a toothy grin, "Oh, but I did."

And in an instant my wand was out, and so was his, pointed at each others chests. I barely noticed the crowd we started to draw. The students were all for a duel.

And I suddenly didn't care that people were watching, or the fact that I could get expelled.

One of the many things I don't like about myself is that I usually act on impulses. I don't think things through.

So, I raised my arm to say the first curse that came to mind, not caring about the consequences, because my brain was clouded with hatred for him, for hurting Rose. For hurting me. IT wasn't like me to cause harm on people, but I just couldn't take this.

"Incar-" I started, but someone gingerly held onto my arm.

"Stop, Scorpius" I heard none other than Rose Weasley whisper in my ear. "It's not worth getting expelled over."

"But he hurt me and you." I said dumbly.

"It doesn't matter, let's go." And with that, she took my arm and led me away from everyone's astonished faces. There would be much more rumors about this later.

_.._

_Rose Weasley_

_.._

"She broke up with me, Rose. For him. Of all people, it had to be _him._" he said blankly and stared without expression at the walls in the Room of Requirement. "And she waited six months. Six months of sneaking around with that boy, instead of 'studying.'"

"I know. I'm sorry," I couldn't think of much else to say.

Scorpius shrugged "There was nothing you could have done"

"Yes there was, and I just did it," I said.

"What did you do?"

"_I_ saved _you_ from being expelled," I said simply.

"Well that seems a bit backwards doesn't it?" he asked with a frown on his features and distant look in his eyes.

"Ah, well, the times have changed," I said.

"Are you still upset?" he asked me.

Why was he asking about me?

"Probably not as upset as you are."

"I don't know about that. I just lost a relationship. You lost much more than that."

I just tore my eyes away from him and shrugged, and rested my head on my hands.

After awhile, it could have been a few seconds or minutes, I finally spoke up.

"It's actually kind of funny," I said quietly.

"What is?"

"That we always seem to be there, at the moment when one of us needs someone."

Silence again.

"Why?" he asked, pain was thick in his voice. "Why didn't you let me hurt him? He caused us both so /much pain."

"Because, as selfish as it sounds, I didn't want you to get expelled. You're probably the only one I know I can trust, besides Albus, of course," I said, astonished at the words coming out of my mouth. "We can hurt together."

He raised and eyebrow. "So does that mean we're friends now?" he asked.

"I'll get back to you later on that," I said, and despite all of the shit going on in our lives, I actually laughed.

_.._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_.._

The air was calm and quiet, as if it were mirroring Scorpius' Malfoy's anticipation for the Quidditch tryouts. The sky was cloudless, the lake waveless, all was still. Everyone except for the fresh Seekers that were jutting their way through the air, it seemed almost wrong to disturb the stillness. But man, was it fun.

I soared my way through the sky in absolute bliss. Yes, there was a small aprt of me that felt pretty bad for taking my friend's place as Seeker (again, me caring too much), I still wanted it really bad. And whatever a Malfoy wants, he gets it. No matter how hard they have to try.

My palms began to sweat as I raced my way across the fields, continuously looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was catching up to me. II had to look my absolute best, and it was pretty easy beating everyone, because most of them were younger than I.

I looked over at the stands for a split second, and saw mostly Gryffindors but also a few Slytherins, booing and screaming ridiculous and meaningless chants at everyone. But there was just one Ravenclaw. _The _Ravenclaw, as she cutely kissed her boyfriend on the cheek (the same thing she used to do for me), and what made it even worse was the fact that she was screaming the chants too.

"_Gryffindor, Gryffindor,_

_Don't even try_

_You can't beat Slytherin_

_We fly high_

_You can't beat us_

_Don't even try"_

Out of all of those voices, I easily picked out her voice. Usually soft and melodic, now harsh and loud. Unlike her.

I gritted my teeth and ignored it the best I could. I would win and show her who a real man was, show her what she missed out on. I could imagine my immense satisfaction when she would some crawling back to me, begging for my forgiveness. And what would I say?

"No."

Hey, I can't always be nice.

I looked once more at the Slytherins for a wild moment, seeing if Rose was one of them. But then I mentally slapped myself because I remembered that she was in detention. How could I have forgotten? She stomped her foot and declared, "How unfair it is that Mcgonagall it playing favors. This is preposterous!"

Apparently Mcgonagall had a soft spot for Quidditch and would allow me to be half an hour late for detention. I could picture Rose now, furiously scrubbing the stairs with her tooth brush and grumbling to herself about how unfair it was the whole time, even though there was no one there to listen.

I smirked to myself and pushed my broom faster, faster. A seventh year was in front of me.

_Faster. Faster. _

And suddenly, that was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't hear Julie or the annoying Slytherins. I wasn't thinking about Albus, or Rose, or anything else.

The only thing that existed was the wind against my face, and the broom. Oh, and my need to pass that Seventh Year that was kicking my ass right now.

_.._

_**Author's Note:** I actually had this the other day,but fanfiction wasn't allowing me to post for some reason. Well, enjoy! (and review, pretty please)_


End file.
